THE HOLY DARK
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: A companion piece to an earlier one shot of mine entitled My Salvation. A female hunter is sent to help the Winchesters. Rated M for ADULT CONTENT in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ - This short multi chapter fic is a companion piece to an earlier one shot that I wrote, entitled My Salvation. It follows almost directly on from the events in that story, so if you have not already read it, then the following piece may be slightly confusing. The title comes from a song called Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley - I was listening to the Rufus Wainwright version of the song whilst writing the first chapter, and the lyrics "The Holy Dark is moving too / and every breath we drew was hallelujah" seemed relevant. Anyway, here is my story ... I hope you enjoy it.

**_The Holy Dark._**

I drove through the night, feeling a growing mount of tension building in my stomach - tension so bad, I didn't know whether to scream, to cry or just simply to burst. I remembered once again a couple hours before, of sleeping deep and dreamless, jerking into full wakefulness, upon realization that someone else was in the room with me. It didn't take me long to realize just whom my late night visitor was - I'd felt his presence in the room enough times now to recognize it now.

Castiel, an angel who'd saved me once from a car wreck, and had remained by my side in more ways than just the proverbial "guardian angel sense. I didn't think the term could be applied to Castiel, but it seemed as though the angel had become as captivated by me as I had definitely become by him.

A couple of hours ago I'd been told by Castiel that Dean Winchester was in trouble - the legendary hunter I'd been requested by Castiel to help after I'd awoken from the coma induced by my car wreck. Now it looked as though my time had come to do my duty.

Castiel himself sat beside me in the car, looking serenely beautiful as always, yet still I couldn't mistake the slight tension around his eyes. I could read the angel well enough by now to know the difference. Okay, so I was reading his human body he was riding, but I could still know.

"We're going to get there in time, right?" I asked him, quietly, no recriminations in my tone, my manner at all.

Castiel's lips narrowed slightly, confirming his own ongoing tension, but still he nodded curtly.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure you'll get to him!" he said quietly.

We fell silent, neither of us speaking further, but I felt oddly comforted despite the uncertainty of the situation. If Castiel said we were going to make it, then we would. He had never done a thing to make me doubt him at all.

I found my thoughts drifting to the earlier conversation we'd shared. I remembered once again waking to Castiel sitting patiently on my bed, looking as though he had been waiting for quite a while, watching me sleep. He did not look as though he was bothered by the wait - his large blue were focussed peacefully on me, striking me once again that he really did have the patience of an angel at times - quite literally.

He then proceeded to tell me the news - that Sam and Dean Winchester had been on a hunt for vampires, that Dean was now missing and Sam couldn't find him. Bobby Singer was already on his way to Sam, but it looked as though they needed extra assistance. I wasn't the nearest hunter to their position - but I was one Castiel had previously chosen to help.

Castiel's gruff voice brought me back to the present as he said - "Jenna, you missed the turn off!"

I swore under my breath, realizing my mistake, so lost in my thoughts had I been. I turned the Mustang around at the nearest junction, before taking the right turn off - Castiel beside me, still sitting serenely, silently, a comforting presence when I needed it the most...

to be continued .....


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two._**

"So you're Jenna Margosi? I've heard of you!" Bobby Singer said, looking and sounding impressed when I told him my name. "It's good to see you that you're fully recovered from the car wreck!"

"It's good to be back. I nearly didn't make it - if it wasn't for having my own personal angel looking out for me!" I said, with a slight smile, thinking of Castiel, still waiting outside.

For reasons known only to himself, the angel had declined to come inside. I wasn't even sure that he still would be out there when I returned to my car. Castiel could be a little mysterious like that. But, knowing him, he would turn up again in my room later on to check in on me, as he invariably did these days.

Sam looked over at me then, hard, as though he wondered if there was something more behind my seemingly innocuous statement. I nodded once at him, trying to confirm his obvious suspicions without saying too much in front of Bobby. I didn't know how much Bobby knew about the angel situation, although, it seemed as thought the younger Winchester understood the unspoken confirmation.

Bobby seemed oblivious to our unspoken exchange, merely pacing the room, looking harassed but thoughtful.

"Tell me again, what happened here. Cas already kind of hinted, but he didn't say too much, preferring to leave it to you to say," I said to Sam, who nodded out his acceptance.

Bobby looked up at me at the mention of an unfamiliar name, but didn't get a chance to question further, for Sam began to speak then.

"Lillith was here. She was possessing a little girl again before things started getting really haywire. Some guy, who everyone assumed at first was a paranoid schizophrenic, showed up, shouting stuff about blood rites and needing to break one of the 66 seals. He went on the rampage, looking for fresh victims to milk for blood ,,,, " Sam's voice trailed off, looking sickened by his own words.

"And that's when he took Dean, I presume?" I asked, in undisguised horror at that.

Sam nodded sharply, looking in pain, before continuing to speak.

"Seems like the dude needs the blood of someone stronger than his previous victims - the blood of a hunter - preferably someone who's been to hell itself and back .... "Sam seemingly couldn't even finish off his own sentence.

"Someone who escaped Hell and convened with angels .... " I said quietly, remembering a sentence Castiel had once said to me before.

"Exactly," Sam confirmed.

I exchanged a worried glance with the younger Winchester, before Bobby said - "Where was the last place you saw Dean, Sam?"

I looked at the older hunter, seeing the concern lodged deep in his eyes then, despite the fact that he was obviously trying to hide just how concerned he actually he was. Even though I'd only just met him, it felt as though I had known him for years. Beneath that gruff exterior, there was obviously someone very caring. In many ways, Bobby reminded me of my own father to a certain extent and I felt at ease in his company, despite the current tense situation.

Sam brought me out of my reverie, by saying - "Here. I was here, looking for more information on the case, and Dean went to get some food. He never came back. Whenever I tried ringing his cell, there was never any answer ... "

"Well, there's only one place in town that Dean could have gone - I guess that is the best place to head to first, for clues ... " I suggested, looking off into space, wondering just where Dean could be.

I was unfamiliar with the town, and it's surroundings, but knew that it was essential to get the elder Winchester back. His life depended upon it, and the breaking of the seal needed to be stopped, plus I needed to live up to Castiel's expectations of me ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three.**_

My earlier assumptions that Castiel would no longer be at the car were correct. Even though I knew he wouldn't be there upon my return, I still felt the vague sense of loss that his absence always entailed. Whenever he was there, I always comforted, peaceful, loved to a certain extent, in more ways than just the angelic, but when he was gone .... I felt pain, empty, cast adrift on loneliness. I only hoped that what Castiel had sent me here to achieve would be fulfilled, that I would not fail in this. Castiel seemed confident that I would succeed .... but I was human, whereas he was not. I couldn't understand his unfailing confidence in me ....

"JENNA! Get going!!! What's the matter - you look in pain!" Bobby said at close proximity to my ear.

I jumped and I wondered just how long he had stood there talking to me.

I apologized before I said- "I'm sorry, Bobby, I have not had much sleep tonight - I was called from my bed to get here .... "

Bobby nodded, then said - "As was I, but we still need to get going! Dean's life hangs in the balance here!"

I nodded, shifting my ass into gear, climbing into the driver's seat of my Mustang, as Bobby climbed into the passenger seat beside me, being the most senior of all the hunters.

Sam climbed into the back, as Bobby commented - "Nice car!"

It almost made me smile, because I was reminded of road trips with my father when I was a lot younger - his innocent comment had almost fooled me into thinking this was yet another road trip ... Jeez was I feeling the strain of the situation tonight ...

"Thanks - it was my father's ... !" I said, quietly. "He left it to me, before he died ... "

"I heard about that, I'm sorry ... "Bobby said quietly, looking out the windshield, as I pulled out from the motel parking lot, into the highway, following Sam's directions into the main part of town.

I tried not to think of the circumstances in which my father had died - killed by a werewolf in a hunt gone wrong ... trying instead to concentrate on just driving blocking out the pain of a hunter's life behind yet another hunt.

There was no sign of Dean anywhere in the town itself, but his car was still parked outside the local convenience store where he'd parked it.

I pulled up beside it, and killed the engine, admiring the sleek blackness of the car, the chrome catching the reflections of neon lights nearby in a dizzying array of colours.

"That car is beautiful ... !" I said quietly, wondering just where her legendary owner had gotten to.

I placed a hand on the hood of the car, as a brief wind passed by me, and I looked up. There was nothing there, but I could feel the presence of Castiel somewhere nearby, and I smiled. I felt comforted again, strength returning to me, once again.

"Sam, Jenna, you check the back of the store - I'll go inside!" Bobby said, grimly, obviously unaware of nearby angelic presences.

I nodded, deferring to the elder hunter's leadership automatically, before leaving his side to head to the back of the convenience store, Sam closely following at my heels.

I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I would probably be subjected to a barrage of questions from the younger hunter and I was not wrong ....


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

"So when did you start seeing angels?" he asked, lightly enough, as though this were any other day, and we were maybe just nothing more than family, or close friends.

When I looked up at him, he said - "Humour me!"

I nodded, before saying - "Right after my car wreck. I felt like I was being dragged back from the light I was heading towards, pulled back by a loving hand ... "

I blinked at the memories, of a painless journey away from the light - catching a brief glimpse of wings, a beautiful face before darkness claimed me. The next thing I knew, I was waking to the sight of Castiel sitting by my bedside on my own house, waiting for me to wake. I remembered what he had told me afterwards of my mission to help Dean, adn I told Sam all of this, obviously leaving out the sex part. That part did not have anything to do with Sam, or with Dean when finally we rescued him. That was between Castiel and I.

"You love him, don't you?" Samm observed quietly.

"Who?" I asked, innocently.

"The angel!" Sam replied, patiently.

"Of course, he is an angel ... how could I not love an angel!" I said automatically.

"Not what I meant, but the avoidance of the question confirms it all! I can tell a mile off how you feel for him ... " Sam said.

"We've only just met, Sam. How can you tell what I am feeling? No offense meant ... " I said, quietly.

"None taken. I was just observing, is all," Sam said, quietly, before thankfully falling silent.

We scanned the area behind the store, but there was no evidence of a struggle nor of anyone being there at all.

"Dammit, Dean, where has he taken you!" Sam growled in frustration.

That brief wind passed me once again, and i turned, facing the direction in which it had blown, staring avidly across the back yard at the back of the store, towards a playing field. At the end of the playing field. in the distance, was a rickety old building I'd never seen before.

Sam was watching me curiously when I turned back to him, hope brimming a little inside me at the first hint of a clue all night. I even dared a grin at him for the first time that evening.

"I think he's in that building over there, Sam!" I said, quietly, yet excitedly, as I pointed towards it with a suddenly shaking hand.

"Castiel told you didn't he?" Sam asked, looking as though he wasn't sure what he'd just witnessed. "How? Did you hear a voice?"

"I felt his presence, guiding me .... oh come on ... it's the only lead we have .... !" I said, starting off towards the building across the way.

"Jenna, wait .... We gotta get Bobby!" Sam called after me.

"You go, Sam ..... Catch up with me - someone's got to go ahead!" I said, to him.

He wavered as though he didn't think it was such a hot idea to let me go alone, but I waved him away, saying as I did so - "Go! I'm a hunter - I'll be fine! Besides, I'm guided by angels - I don't think Castiel will let me come to harm!"

That seemed to mollify the younger Winchester for he left me, and I ran alone towards the building in the distance, feeling my feet connect solidly with the earth with every step that I took.

And then it seemed as though the earth was no longer there, and I had a brief sensation of flight before everything went black around me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

The next thing I knew, I was coming round from unconsciousness, groaning mildly against a pain in my head, radiating from what felt like to be the world's largest lump. I blinked against the dark, panicking slightly thinking momentarily that I had gone blind. I realized soon that there was just a general lack of light in the room, and nothing wrong with my eyes at all.

"Holy flying monkey crap!" I groaned, coughing against a dry throat. "Can someone please get me some water please?"

There was no immediate answer, but I heard a shifting from nearby.

"Who's that?" I asked, warily. "I know there's someone else in here - I can hear you!"

"I was gonna ask the same thing, sweetheart!" drawled a distinctly male voice from nearby.

The accent was too similar to Sam's for me not to know who it was that had spoken.

"Dean?" I asked, warily. "Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Last time I checked. Who are you and how comes you know of me?" drawled Dean, sounding vaguely amused.

I blinked, trying to bring things into focus, and nearby, I could just about make out the shape of another body - that of quite a tall and muscular male by the looks of things.

"I'm Jenna Margosi - I'm a fellow hunter. I was helping Sam and Bobby rescue you!" I told him. "But I ended upo here - with you - instead!"

"Jenna Margosi huh? I remember Dad saying something about the Margosi family a while back. Was your dad called Walker?" he asked.

"Yes. That was my dad!" I said proudly.

"So what brings you here? Sam call you?" Dean asked. "Bobby?"

"Neither. Castiel!" I said.

"Wait - Cas called you? How comes - " Dean asked, but he didn't get a chance to finish even asking the question, and I certainly didn't even have the time to reply ...

Footsteps sounded from nearby, announcing the arrival of someone else. Brief hopes that it was Castiel were dashed when the door creaked open to reveal another guy.

"Vampire!" I hissed out, when I realized just what manner of beast I was looking at.

"Ah, the two sleeping beauties are awake! Excellent!" the vampire said, with some obvious delight. "Now that makes my job one hell of a lot easier! Do you know how hard it is to bleed out your victims when they are next to comatose?"

At our silence, the vampire snorted, before saying - "No I suppose you would not! And will never likely to either, seeing as neither of you will last out the night!"

"Son-of-a-bitch! Let her go! Do whatever you want to me - but let the girl go!" Dean snarled into the vampire's face, much to my horror.

"Dean .... no ... Castiel ... please ..... !" I said, desperately trying to call the angel from wherever he'd hidden himself. "Cas .... help us .... help me .... !"

"Your angel friend won't help you now, Margosi! He'll let you down, the same way your God will ..... he won't get here in time to save you - he will just have to wait, to watch while your blood bleeds out to open the seal ..... After all, you're both been touched by the same angel have you not? So that angel can just watch you both die, knowing that it was him that failed you, him that sentenced you to die .... !" the vampire said, withdrawing a knife from somewhere deep within his tuxedo jacket, to walk first to Dean.

Tears started coursing down my face without me even realizing it at first.

"Cas, please!" I begged, praying with everything I had that the angel would come.

Surely he wouldn't leave us here to die, would he? Surely this was not what he had planned for me? I was supposed to save Dean, not die alongside him. I closed my eyes, picturing the angel as he'd last appeared to me, looking down on me with such tenderness in his eyes, and I called silently to him to help me ....


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

My eyes snapped open when I heard Dean screaming, and I shouted a string of curses at the vampire when I saw what the bastard was doing to Dean. My eyes had adjusted to the light enough by this point to let me see that much, but at that point in time, I only wished that the dark was still my friend. I didn't need to see the images I was seeing then - of the vampire slicing open Dean's arm, in several places, draining the blood from him into vials, an licking the excess off with a practiced tongue.

I knew that that would happen to me, next and I continued alternately cursing the vampire and yelling for Castiel - hope dying slowly by degrees that the angel would even come. I was staring at the door, watching for Castiel's entrance, so certainly didn't see the approach of the vampire, until it was too late. He was upon me before I knew what was coming - bad for a seasoned hunter like me. I felt the sting of his open handed slap, which instantly shocked me into stunned silence.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you! Your angel friend is not coming for you, do you not understand that? HE IS NOT COMING!" the vampire yelled.

"He is!" I cried, not daring to doubt the fact.

My faith in the angel was so strong, so unshakeable, it almost hurt. The bond there was strong between us and ran deeper, far deeper than mere friendship.

"Why? Because of some misguided delusion that he loves you? You kid yourself, human! He does not love you!" the vampire spat in my face.

"YOU LIE!" I screamed out at him, wanting so much to hit out at him, then, but my bonds were far too secure to allow me to do that.

The vampire leaned in do close then, I thought he was about to bite me, but he merely sniffed the skin at my neck.

"You smell of that angel, you realize that? I can smell him on your skin as surely as I can smell the blood on your veins. No wonder you are so sure he will come for you! This makes the opening of that seal more certain. You have been touched by angels in more than just the literal sense. You don't know how good that makes me feel ..... " his voice trailed off, as he licked at the main vein in my throat.

I swallowed past the tension and the urge to either scream or to gag building up within me. I turned my face away, in disgust, which then presented my neck further to him, while Dean shouted at the vampire to let me alone. My eyes flew open as I felt the building's floor shake beneath my feet, as the door flew open behind the vampire. My eyes found those of Castiel as he finally strode into the room, an ominous scowl on his face, as he strode forward, hand held up into the air. The vampire flew across the room, thudding into the far wall, as Sam and Bobby followed closely on the heels of Castiel.

Sam headed towards Dean, while Bobby headed for me, both reaching forward to untie the pair of us.

I breathed a sigh of relief when my feet reconnected with the earth again, screams resounding around the small building, as Castiel proceeded to burn the vampire's eyes out.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked me, looking as though he was checking me over for damage.

I nodded and smiled at the older hunter before assuring him - "I'm fine Bobby!"

Bobby nodded, as I slowly withdrew the knife I usually kept hidden at my back, in the waistband of my jeans. Bobby's eyes never flickered once, just kept up the normal hunter's professionalism, as heI strode to Castiel's side.

"Cas ... " I said, quietly in his ear, distracting him enough, so that I could safely plunge the knife into the vampire's heart.

Dean and Sam came forward to hold the vampire down, while I removed the head, sawing mightily with my blade, until the head rolled across the floor, until it came to a rest against the far wall with a hefty thump.

"Burn the son of a bitch!" I said, looking down on the decapitated body with some degree of revulsion.

Neither Sam nor Dean spoke a word, they merely carried the body between them, Bobby bringing up the rear carrying the head. I watched them leave, stony faced, feeling nothing despite the fact that the monster this time, had been defeated and the seal remained unbroken. Maybe it was just the facyt that the whole thing just seemed a little easy, too easy, in comparison with other hunts I'd been a party to. I had to concede to myself that no other hunts had had the help of three other experienced hunters and the intervention of an angel before.

I felt Castiel's hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face him, looking into those large blue eyes and knowing that we were about to have to talk .....


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

"You did well, Jenna!" Castiel surprised me by saying.

I really had expected recriminations for almost getting killed yet again, for almost letting Dean - the guy I was supposed to save - get sacrificed to open that damn seal.

"How can you say that Cas? I was nearly killed! Dean was nearly killed! And the seal was almost broken!" I said to him, leaning into his touch slightly, despite the apparent anger in my words.

I needed his touch right then, his comfort after all that we had just been through, his words to tell me that everything was fine, that everything was going to be okay.

"But you're not, Jen. You are alive, as is Dean. You were the one responsible for killing that vampire in the end. YOU." Castiel told me, looking into my eyes with his own intensely blue ones.

"But if it wasn't for you, for Sam and Bobby coming in when you did ..... "

My voice trailed off, when Castiel gave one of his rare smiles.

"Did you not think I had seen this coming? This was pre-ordained from the start, Jen!" he told me.

"You KNEW?" I said, in horrified surprise.

Castiel nodded, that slight smile on his face still.

"Oh to be an angel .... !" I said, unable to hide a smile of my own.

"Did you not think I would come for you?" Castiel asked me, brushing a strand of hair from my face and tucking it behind an ear.

I shivered at his touch, but it was a good shiver, a pleasurable shiver, and I leant into his hand, eyes half closed, as I smiled at the angel.

"I was scared you wouldn't The hope was still there, but fright was making me believe you wouldn't!" I confessed, before turning large eyes onto him. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Cas!"

Castiel pressed a finger to my lips in a shushing gesture, before he said - "There is nothing to apologize for, Jen. I heard you - I felt your distress as surely as if it were my own. But still, I felt your hope, your love, your undying trust and belief in me. That will not go unnoticed."

I smiled at that, relief washing through me and I touched his face then, taking strength from him, before suddenly, I smiled.

"What's funny?" Castiel asked, immediately.

"You," I told him.

Castiel looked a little hurt, and I laughed at him, before leaning forward to kiss him softly on his cheek.

"D'you know - that's the first time you have ever called me Jen instead of Jenna, you know. No one's called me that since before my mum died, when I was five. It just made me feel ..... I don't know .... like I was home again. I haven't felt like that in a long time .... !" I said, wistfully.

Castiel grinned then - the first time I had ever seen him grin properly in all the time I'd known him.. Always with him, it was the enigmatic little smiles - now he was gracing me with a proper grin. I think he was starting to show more of his human side after all.

I grinned back, before he ran his hand through my hair again, twirling strands of hair around his fingers, as he looked down at me, his eyes dark and mysterious in their intensity. I closed y eyes when he leant in for a kiss, and I moaned slightly at the intensity of it.

I loved how he made me feel - a way I'd never felt with any man before - except, okay Castiel was technically an angel. He lifted me bodily from the floor, carrying me across the floor to pin me against the far wall, and I squealed out a laugh, at the strength in those hands of his. I draped my arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily as I felt him hard against my leg.

"Oh, God, Cas, I really want this, I want you, but what if someone comes in ... Bobby ... Sam .... Oh God, Dean!" I said to him in horror.

Castiel removed one hand form me to wave it at the door. An audible click was plainly heard, as the lock snapped home. He gave me one of his mysterious little smiles, before speaking again

"Problem solved, my love. No one will bother us for a while!" he said, before leaning forward to gently nibble my ear.

I moaned again, louder this time, threading my fingers through his hair, as he unbuttoned my jeans, sliding one finger inside me. My eyes widened as I inhaled sharply in pleasure, arching up into his body, as he stroked me, rubbing his finger over my clit, as he continued to kiss and nibble on the skin of my neck.

"For an angel, you're very very bad, Cas!" I murmured into his ear, as I mmoved my hips in time with his strokes.

"I thought you liked it when I was bad!" Castiel murmured, and for a moment I thought he was going to stop what he was doing.

"Don't stop, please don't stop .... that feels so good!" I said, closing my eyes again at the waves of pleasure coursing through me as Castiel dialled up the pace.

I growled in frustration when Castiel did stop, until he guided his cock inside me. I titghtened around him, and I almost came with the feel of him inside me. I just managed to bite the orgasm back, as dampness pooled between my legs and it was all for him.

He thrust himself deep inside me, moaning against the tightness, eyes closed and lips parted slightly as he withdrew almost to the head.

He thrust into me hard again, murmuring as he did so - "I thought I'd lost you back thaen! I was so scared I'd lost you ... "

I moaned again, louder this time, as his cock rubbed against my clit, almost making =me lose control again, before I said - "I knew you'd come! I knew ... "

My words were cut off with another moan, as I felt the beginnings of climax begin to build up in my abdomen, leaving me no breath with which to speak further, letting my actions, my reactions to all that Castiel was doing to me speak for me. I tried to hang on for as long as I could, but in the end, the mounting pleasure would not be tamed, and I screamed out my release into the darkness, waves of pleasure coursing through me. Castiel buried his face in my neck, as he whimpered out his own climax, burying his release deep within me, thrusting into me a few more times, as he came down from waves of bliss. I rested my head against the wall, feeling satisfied, as Castiel slowly eased himself out of me, before gently placing my feet back on the ground. He tenderly kissed each of my eyelids, before kissing my gently smiling mouth.

We stayed like that, until we heard Dean's voice, and Bobby's outside again, and we straightened ourselves out, before Castiel released the lock on the door, just before Bobby and Dean entered the room.

"So that was why I had to come back for you .... " Castiel said, as though all we really had been doing was talking.

Bobby didn't take any notice, but Dean was hiding a smirk behind Bobby's back, as though he hadn't believed the ruse for an instant.

"We've disposed of the body - Sam's fired up the Impala. I think it's about time we headed back to the motel for some shut eye ... it's been a long night!" Bobby commented, and I couldn't help but notice that the older hunter did look very tired indeed.

Dean's smirk grew wider, as he looked at Castiel and I when Bobby mentioned the motel room, but thankfully said nothing. Castiel was giving his best innocent look, which he was very good at, but I couldn't help but grin at Dean. He knew ...

"There's not enough room for all of us in my Impala, guys. Castiel will have to ride you - ride with you in your Mustang, Jenna!" Dean said, his grin broadening even more, at Castiel's shocked expression.

"Come on, Cas!" I said, sparing the angel further embarrassment by grabbing his hand and leading him from the room.

I couldn't help but notice that Bobby was grinning now also, but luckily he didn't say anything either.

Needless to say, we had to make an unscheduled stop on the way back to the motel - it was either that or crash from Castiel distracting me mercilessly with a stealthily placed hand between my legs.

I screamed his name upon release, into the night darkened sky, in the back of my Mustang, and all I could think of was one refrain from a song - "The Holy Dark was moving too, as every breath we drew was Hallelujah .... "

THE END.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ - This is the end for this story, although no doubt I will be writing more Castiel stories in the future, as I just love the character so much - I can't help but not write about him! *winks and grins* I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
